


Shadowhunters

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Raphael Santiago/Male Original Character, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 2





	Shadowhunters

A young man of about 22 years old was walking into a large institute building on a calm morning and the man’s name was Asmund Fray. He had short brown hair and red eyes, hidden by using brown contacts with a trimmed beard and stood at the height of 5ft10in and wore black jeans, black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red leather jacket and had a ruby golden ring on his middle finger on his left hand that he was given to by his mother. Asmund was on his way to visit his younger sister, Clary Fray. Several weeks ago; Asmund found out that Clary wasn’t a normal girl as she turned out to be a Shadowhunter; nephlim warriors who battled demons oblivious to regular humans, like Asmund, who were known as mundane to the Shadowhunters. However, Asmund wasn’t quite ordinary either since he was able to see Shadowhunters and demons and the Shadowhunters institute wasn’t sure what he was, but that didn’t concern Asmund. As Asmund walked into the institute, he walked past the Shadowhunters who were working and continued on to find Clary.   
“Asmund!” a girl’s voice called out and he looked to see a young girl of about 19 coming up to him.  
The girl had long orange hair and brown eyes and her visible body parts showed rune symbols on her.   
“Hey Clary.” Asmund said smiling and hugging her, “How are you?”   
“Good, just been training with Isabelle.” Clary replied as they walked the halls of the institute, “Getting little better each day.”   
“That’s great.” Asmund said, “I actually been training myself in many martial arts, archery, sword play, gun training and other skills.”   
“Clary!” a man’s voice called out and Asmund and Clary turned to see a man in his mid-twenties with black hair and brown eyes with slight makeup on and wearing fashionable clothes coming up to them.  
“Magnus.” Clary said shocked, “What are you doing here?”   
“I came to visit Alec...” Magnus said and he looked at Asmund in surprise, “Who is this hottie?”   
“Oh...Magnus, this is my brother Asmund.” Clary said smiling at her brother, “Asmund, this is Magnus Bane...warlock and Alec’s boyfriend.”   
“Pleasure to meet you, Asmund.” Magnus said extending a hand and Asmund reached out to shake it when there was a spark of light as their hands clasped together.   
Asmund gasped as his eyes clouded over and he saw glimpses of war, fire and destruction in New York as demons rose from the ashes and devoured mundanes. He gasped as he found himself back in the institute and Magnus was also gasping for breath as Lucien stumbled back against the wall.  
“Asmund?” Clary said concerned as she rushed up to him to prevent him from falling, “What the hell happened, Magnus?”   
“What are you?” Magnus questioned looking at Asmund in confusion and awe.  
“What are you talking about, Magnus?” Clary questioned and Asmund clenched his hands as he tried to shake the vision out of his head.  
“Your brother is very powerful warlock but he isn’t trained.” Magnus explained and Asmund looked at him in shock, “Strongest warlock in thousands of years.”   
“I’m...a warlock?” Lucien questioned shocked and Magnus walked up to him as he inspected the young warlock.  
“You’re more than that...” Magnus said, “Can I...use my magic to inspect you?”   
Asmund looked at Clary who nodded and he sighed as he looked back at Magnus and nodded. Magnus waved his hand and a small silver aura appeared around his hand and covered Asmund.  
“Interesting...” Magnus said as his eyes widened in surprise.  
“What?” Clary questioned.  
“I can’t sense anything other that he is a powerful warlock.” Magnus said, “This has never happened before...”   
“Does that mean something is wrong with me?” Asmund asked.  
“No, just that I need to...study you more.” Magnus answered, “I do like a puzzle to solve.”   
Asmund chuckled and Clary looked at Asmund curiously as Magnus’ magic disappeared.  
“I would like for you to come with me to my apartment so I can show you some magic.” Magnus told Asmund, “As soon as you get started wielding magic, the better.”  
“Um sure.” he said surprised, “Clary, do you mind if we meet up later?”   
“Go right ahead.” Clary replied smiling, “Be great to see what you can show me.”   
“It takes time, Clary.” Magnus told her, “I...”   
“Like this?” Asmund said and Clary and Magnus looked at him to see that he was doing the same spell as Magnus had done to inspect him, “It feels amazing.”   
“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Magnus questioned and Asmund looked at him confused, “That spell is a high level warlock spell that only masters have the ability to use. Sure there a minor spells but the one that I used, is very high level magic. You must be trained immediately.”   
“Then let’s get started.” Asmund said and Magnus smirked as he waved his hand and a portal appeared beside them and Asmund turned to Clary, “See you later.”   
He went with Magnus through the portal and arrived in a loft in Brooklyn Heights and he looked around the apartment in awe.  
“Very nice place.” he commented.  
“Thanks.” Magnus said, “Now what can you tell me about your childhood? Who are you parents?”   
“I have no idea.” Asmund said looking over the many books stacked on a shelf, “I was abandoned as a baby and Clary’s mother adopted me. She claims that she doesn’t know who my blood parents are.”   
“Interesting...” Magnus replied thinking as they entered the living room, “And you never thought of finding them?”   
“I tried hacking into files on the police files I have found, but no luck.” Asmund admitted, “I decided to then just focus on my life.”   
“I see.” Magnus said, “Well here is a book for starting magic users.”   
He handed Lucien a book and Asmund took it and opened it to start reading it.   
“Now warlocks are offsprings of demons and mundanes.” Magnus started to explain, “Most demons shapeshift before getting the mundane pregnant and warlocks are immortal, and stop aging at a certain age, which means that you may have stopped aging after turning 22.”   
“So by that logic, one of my parents...probably my dad...was inhabited by a demon who got my mom pregnant with demon blood?” Asmund said thinking, “Is there a way to magically find out more?”   
“It will take time, but yes.” Magnus replied.  
“Magnus!” a man’s voice called out and Magnus cleared his throat.  
“Excuse me, that will be my ward Raphael.” Magnus said, “Have a look at the books.”   
Magnus went to go greet Raphael as Asmund started reading the book, intrigued by the many spells and history and for some reason, the information just easily came to him and stayed in his memory as he skimmed through the pages quickly. Asmund quickly finished several books as he memorized all the spells and history and soon Magnus came back into the room with another man following him.  
“Asmund, this is...” Magnus said and he stopped as he saw the stack of books by Asmund’s side, “Wait...did you just finish those books?”   
“Yeah...I don’t know how but I am able to process all this information and memorize everything at a glance.” Asmund said and he turned to see a young man of about his age standing behind Magnus.  
The man had stylish black hair and brown eyes and wore a black suit and was about his height and very good looking.  
“Who is this?” Asmund asked Magnus.  
“This is Raphael Santiago.” Magnus introduced, “Raphael, this is Clary’s brother Asmund...Raphael is my ward and a vampire.”   
“Pleasure, Raphael.” Asmund said, “Magnes just found out that I am a warlock.”   
“And that you can apparently memorize spells in a blink.” Magnus muttered somewhat jealous, “Okay show me what you can do.”   
Over the next several hours: Asmund trained with Magnus with Raphael watching them train and Magnus was amazed by what Asmund could accomplish in just a short amount of time. Raphael was also taken back by this mysterious warlock who was a newbie and yet he could do all of the higher level magic and he was even more skillful than Magnus who was the High Warlock of New York. As Asmund finished training, he wasn’t even worn out and he grinned as he couldn’t believe how much power he had acquired in short amount of time.   
“Okay, we need to find out your father was.” Magnus said, “There is no way that what you’ve been doing is possible. I need several strands of your hair if you don’t mind.”   
“Of course.” Lucien said magically pulling out several strands of hair and giving them to Magnus who went off to do some spells of his own thus leaving Raphael and Asmund alone.   
“So you’re the brother of Clary Fray.” Raphael said, “Her friend, Simon, is a newborn vampire that I look after.”   
“Simon is a vampire?” Asmund questioned shocked and Raphael looked at him curiously.  
“Clary doesn’t tell you stuff?” he asked and Asmund sighed.  
“I guess we haven’t chatted as much since she became a Shadowhunter.” he answered as he went out to the balcony with Raphael following him and Asmund leaned out onto the balcony and looked out into the city, “Her obligations as a Shadowhunter keeps her busy.”   
“Still...you need to be able to be in her life.” Raphael said, “Especially now since you’re a warlock and part of our world.”   
Asmund looked down sadly as he realized that he wasn’t that close to Clary as he used to be and he wondered why she kept things hidden from him.  
“I got something...” Magnus said coming up to them as he did several spells in his hands, “I am going to put you in a trance and you’re going to find out who your father is.”   
“Is it dangerous?” Asmund asked and Magnus sighed.  
“Depending on what kind of past...yes it can be.” Magnus told him, “But I have faith in you.”  
“I would like to join him.” Raphael told Magnus and Asmund and Magnus both looked at him surprised, “I may not be able to help much but I can try.”   
“Very well.” Magnus said and he looked at Asmund, “As long as its alright with you.”   
“That should be fine.” Asmund replied nodding his approval, “Let’s begin shall we?”   
Soon Asmund and Raphael were sitting in a pentagon made of sulfur and candles lit around them as they sat cross-legged and barely touched hands with each other as Magnes muttered the spell to allow Raphael and Asmund in the Dream Realm. Asmund and Raphael gasped as they both felt a rush of energy flowing around them strongly and they felt a rush of air punch them in the guts and soon found themselves in the Realm of Dreams. Asmund opened his eyes to see that he and Raphael were standing in an old abandoned house with a scream of a baby echoing the halls and Asmund looked around confused.  
“I...I don’t recognize this place.” Asmund told Raphael.  
“Are you sure?” Raphael questioned and Asmund nodded.  
“Yeah...I am sure.” he said, “I never been here.”   
Suddenly a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white dress walked past Asmund and Raphael and down the halls to the baby crying.  
“Do you know her?” Raphael asked and Asmund shook his head although he felt as if he knew her somehow but he didn’t remember seeing her before.  
He followed the woman into a bedroom at the end of the hall and Raphael followed him as Asmund pushed open the door slowly to show the woman standing over a baby crib looking down smiling softly.  
_My sweet baby boy_... the woman said soothingly, I am so sorry that I brought this upon you....maybe if my warlock side was stronger then I could have prevented you from inheriting your father’s genes.  
The woman bit her lip nervously and her right hand went up to a chain around her throat and she brought out the chain and Asmund stared in shock as he saw a ruby golden ring attached to the chain.  
“Oh my god...” Asmund said stunned as he stared at the ring.  
“Asmund, what is it?” Raphael questioned concerned.   
_By the Angel Raziel, I imbude this ring_. the woman chanted as the ring started to glow, _With this ring, no harm shall come to you, my dear child....you shall be immortal and your power shall be hidden until the time is right and you will be the most powerful warlock hybrid ever known_.   
_My darling sister, we must go_ a man’s voice said as Asmund and Raphael turned to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing jeans and black shirt coming into the room in a panic.  
 _Jason, please_... the woman said turning to the man, _Can we not keep my child anymore_?   
_Even now, the demons are coming after us for the child and we need to have him hidden_ the man replied, _Aurora, come...we haven’t got much time_  
_Very well_ Aurora said sadly as she bent down and picked up the baby showing that he had red eyes, _You shall be safe, my dear sweet boy_  
_We need to hurry, Aurora_. Jason told her and he held her and guided her out of the house as Asmund and Raphael looked at each other.  
They followed Jason and Aurora out of the house and into the streets where they were confronted by demons.  
_That child must die_ one of the demons snarled, _He is an abomination...doesn’t deserve to live_  
_Aurora, get your son out of here_ Jason ordered as he shielded Aurora and her child from the demons, _He is the future savior of us all and he needs to live no matter what_  
 _I won’t leave you behind, Jason_. Aurora said shaking her head, _He needs both of us_   
_If you don’t leave and save him, there will be no us at all_ Jason replied, _I am begging you to go_  
 _Aurora_! a female voice called out and Asmund and Raphael looked to see Jocelyn Fray running up to them.  
“Mom?” Asmund questioned shocked at seeing Jocelyn there.  
 _Jocelyn, you need to take my child and sister_ Jason said, _Get them both out of here_  
_Come on, Aurora_ Jocelyn said leading Aurora away to safety with Asmund and Raphael following them.  
_Jocelyn, you need to watch over him_ Aurora said.  
_What are you doing_? Jocelyn questioned as Aurora handed her baby to Jocelyn.  
“Asmund...” Raphael said confused, “What is happening?”  
_I entrust my son to you, Jocelyn_. Aurora told Jocelyn and smiled at her child, _Be brave, Asmund_.  
Suddenly a bright light flashed and Asmund and Raphael found themselves back in Magnus’ loft and candles blew out as spell was broken.  
“You guys okay?” Magnus asked concerned as he helped Asmund up and Raphael stood up shaking his head.  
“Yeah...I think so.” Raphael said still shocked at seeing Asmund’s mother and uncle, “Asmund...”   
“I don’t want to talk about it...” Asmund said interrupting Raphael, “At least...not right now.”  
“Talk about what exactly?” Magnus questioned curiously and Asmund shook his head as Raphael looked at him.  
“He needs to know, Asmund.” Raphael said, “I know that you may not want to, but it would help us know more about your origins.”   
“And open a can of sorrow in the process...” Asmund replied and Raphael looked at him sadly before Asmund ran a hand through his hair and sighed in exasperation, “I am not Asmund Fray...I was adopted by Jocelyn...”   
He looked at both of them with a look of pain and betrayal on his face.  
“My whole life has been a lie.” he said painfully.


End file.
